Carson Stewart
Carson, a character in the America's Most Eligible series, is the Host of America's Most Eligible. He made his first appearance in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Carson has brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a white dress shirt, a dark blue tie, a light blue business suit with a dark blue and white bordered handkerchief in one of the pockets, and light blue pants. Personality He seems to be a creative person by the fact that he's trying to improve things such as writing poems or making up some ideas for the show. In Chapter 8, the Handsome Stranger tells Your Character that Carson was much different in Season 9. All he seemed to care back then was smiling for the cameras. In All-Stars Chapter 12, he is shown to be depressed over the accident in Chapter 10, given that he doesn't enthusiastically announce the challenge and is mostly seen with a sad look on his face. Chapters America's Most Eligible America's Most Eligible: Season 10 * Chapter 1: Who Has What It Takes * Chapter 2: First Impressions * Chapter 3: Flirting for the Win * Chapter 4: All Hands on Deck * Chapter 5: Get Your Head In The Game * Chapter 6: Rumor Has It * Chapter 7: Caught In The Spotlight * Chapter 8: Shut Up and Dance * Chapter 9: When the Competition Gets Fierce * Chapter 10: Without a Paddle * Chapter 11: Here To Make Friends * Chapter 12: Don't Call It a Comeback * Chapter 13: Back to Reality * Chapter 14: Peace of Mind * Chapter 15: Kiss and Tell * Chapter 16: Where Wishes Come True * Chapter 17: Lights, Camera, Sabotage! * Chapter 18: Before the Storm * Chapter 19: Here For The Right Reasons * Chapter 20: And the Winner Is... America's Most Eligible: All Stars * Chapter 1: Baby, You're a Star * Chapter 2: Guess Who's Back * Chapter 3: Back in the Saddle * Chapter 4: Sand, Sun, and Strife * Chapter 5: Under The Sea * Chapter 6: A Shot in the Dark * Chapter 7: Save the Last Dance * Chapter 8: Enemy of My Enemy * Chapter 9: The Art of the Deal * Chapter 10: Up In Smoke * Chapter 12: Playing with Fire * Chapter 13: On Thin Ice (Offscreen; Physical Appearance Determinant) * Chapter 14: Behind Closed Doors * Chapter 15: Moment of Truth * Chapter 16: That's a Wrap! America's Most Eligible: Wedding Edition * Chapter 2: Yours, Mine, and Ours * Chapter 3: All Eyes on Us * Chapter 4: Dance, Dance * Chapter 5: Let Them Eat Cake * Chapter 6: Ready, Set, I Do! * Chapter 7: Trouble in Paradise * Chapter 8: All in the Family * Chapter 9: Mama Drama * Chapter 10: What Happens in Vegas... * Chapter 12: Pins and Needles... * Chapter 13: Say 'Yes' To This Mess * Chapter 14: For Better or Worse * Chapter 15: Goin' to the Chapel * Chapter 16: So Long, Miami Platinum * Chapter 12: Crossfire Relationships Ivy Fisher In Chapter 19, it is revealed that he has been helping her cheat throughout the entire season. In Chapter 20, she even reveals that she managed to get on the show because she slept with Carson after meeting him during casting. In the Wedding Edition season, Omar states that the producers have made it clear that he cannot pursue Ivy in a relationship clause to his employment contract. Gallery Other Looks Carson Full View.png|Full View Miscellaneous Carson_the_Host_Sneak_Peek.jpg|''Carson the Host'' Sneak Peek Trivia * He has a slight resemblance to Bryan Dechart who played Connor in Detroit: Become Human. * In Chapter 1, he mentions that he was nominated for an Emmy. * In Chapter 5, you have the option of comforting Carson after Piper yells at him. If you do, you help him rehearse pitching his ideas to Piper (you roleplay Piper) where one was an 'All-Stars' season. * In Chapter 8, it is revealed that he knows how to salsa dance. * In Chapter 10, it is revealed that he was on a rowing team in college. * At the end of Chapter 20, he is made the new showrunner and announces the next season of America's Most Eligible will be titled "All-Stars". * He has a cameo in Perfect Match, Book 2, Chapter 10, if you buy the premium outfit. * His acting credits include: ** Body #3 in 2 Tough 2 Die. * According to Ronan, Carson had frosted tips in Season 1 of AME. * He makes a cameo appearance in The Heist: Monaco, Chapter 16, if you unlocked Graves's bad ending. * In All Stars, Chapter 12, it is revealed that he owns a mansion in Iceland. * As of All-Stars Chapter 14, he is back to being the host. * The name Carson is of English, Scottish, Welsh and Gaelic origin, which means: Son of the marsh-dweller, son who lives in the swamp (English); mossy place (Scottish); fort (Welsh); rock (Gaelic). ** The surname Stewart is of English origin and means "hall warden or guardian". * He makes a cameo in Platinum, Chapter 12, as a showrunner in the Vinyls. Category:Characters Category:'America's Most Eligible' Characters Category:Male Category:Celebrities Category:Antagonists Category:Playing Cupid